Gunshoot on the waltz
by Hanyo4
Summary: Kehidupan Yamamoto Takeshi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat ia melihat teman sekelasnya, Nakamura Tsunayoshi diculik oleh mobil van hitam. Keputusannya untuk membantu, membuatnya terjerumus dalam pengejaran tanpa akhir. [All27]


**Gunshoot on the waltz**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **© Amano Akira**

 **Story** **© Hanyo4**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapatkan oleh penulis. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

 **Alternate Reality. Crime, Drama.**

 **Mention of Violence. Hint of Sho-Ai. Pairing decided later.**

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun yang baru menginjak jenjang akhir masa SMA-nya harus melihat seseorang diculik tepat di depan matanya. Mobil van hitam itu melaju cepat, membelah jalanan yang padat. Anehnya, di keramaian itu hanya ia lah satu-satunya saksi mata yang melihat Nakamura Tsunayoshi dibopong oleh lengan kekar dengan pemberontakan yang sia-sia. Mengabaikan teman-teman satu timnya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu, Takeshi memacu kakinya tuk mengerjar mobil van. Untuk stamina jangan ditanya, sebagai atlit baseball yang berulang kali membawa harum nama sekolahnya ke kancah nasional, Takeshi yakin ia mampu menyusul mobil itu. Apalagi, Namimori ini adalah kota kelahirannya, ia sudah paham betul tata letak gedung serta jalan-jalan alternatif yang dapat memotong rute.

Usahanya tidak sia-sia ketika mobil itu menepi di gudang dekat dermaga. Takeshi melihat salah satu dari tiga pria bertubuh kekar menggendong Nakamura yang nampaknya tak sadarkan diri. Merasa khawatir, Takeshi hendak mengekori keempatnya. Namun kakinya bergetar, tremor menyerang tubuhnya saat instingnya menangkap tanda bahaya. Ia memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik dinding saat ada dua mobil sedan memasuki gudang tersebut.

Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika ponsel di tasnya berdering, beruntung tak ada orang yang menyadari keberadaanya.

"Takeshi, kau ada dimana? Kato dan yang lainnya sudah sampai, apa kau tersesat?" Tanya lawan bicaranya di sebrang sana. Jujur Takeshi sampai lupa dengan rencana awalnya untuk makan bersama tim merayakan kemenangan mereka.

"A—aku sedang sakit perut senpai," kalimat dusta mengalun, ia tak mau salah bicara dan membahayakan orang lain. "Aku langsung pulang tadi. Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Ucapnya.

"Ah, tidak apa. Semoga kau lepas sembuh Takeshi. Mungkin nanti setelah ini kami akan main ke rumahmu—"

"Tidak usah senpai. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan menemui kalian saat latihan besok, sudah dulu ya senpai." Takeshi buru-buru menekan tombol akhiri dan memindahkan ponselnya ke mode getar. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menelpon polisi dan memberikan mereka koordinat posisinya. Takeshi tahu usahanya mungkin saja sia-sia mengingat sirine mobil polisi dapat terdengar dari jarak jauh, penjahat yang menculik temannya bisa kabur kapan saja.

Pipa besi yang ada di dekatnya berubah fungsi menjadi alat pertahanan diri. Takeshi mengendap-endap sebisa mungkin mendekati gudang ua itu tanpa bersuara.

"Kau yakin dia targetnya?" terdengar salah seorang dari mereka berbicara dari dalam. Takeshi langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menempelkan telinganya untuk mendengar apa yang orang-orang itu bicarakan.

"Tentu. Ku dengar ia menerima barang dari bos kelompok itu."

"Anak SMA biasa seperti ini? Aku tak habis pikir kenapa Varia yang kuat seperti itu memanfaatkan bocah lemah ini."

Takeshi mengintip lewat lubang di dinding. Bias ia lihat Nakamura Tsunayoshi terikat di kursi dan tidak sadarkan diri. Di sekelilingnya, sekelompok orang berjumlah delapan hingga sembilan orang berdiri menatap pemuda berambut coklat muda itu. Takeshi yakin kalau ini bukan sekedar penculikan biasa.

Dari awal ia memang menaruh curiga pada sikap Nakamura, siswa pindahan di awal semester ini. Mungkin di luar ia terlihat seperti bocah ceroboh yang mudah menjadi objek bulli. Tapi entah mengapa saat Takeshi memperhatikannya, Nakamura sadar dan beradu tatap dengannnya. Sepasang coklat hazel itu Nampak berubah warna menjadi keoranyean serta memberikan pesan tersirat seolah ia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Bunyi sirine mulai terdengar, Takeshi melihat orang-orang itu mulai mengendurkan kewaspadaannya, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terdengar dari arah belakang gudang. Dalam sekejap ruangan itu ditutupi asap tebal, Takeshi tidak bisa melihat keadaan di dalam maupun keberadaan Nakamura.

Saat ingin mendobrak masuk, Takeshi berpapasan dengan pemuda berambut silver yang menggendong Nakamura di tangannya. "Hey!" teriaknya sembari mengejar pemuda misterius itu.

Pemuda itu mendecih, mempercepat langkah kakinya. Bak seorang pro, ia melompati dinding yang menghalangi dan berbelok ke gang-gang kecil. Takeshi terus membuntuti, ia tak mau teman sekelasnya terluka. "Hey! Tunggu! Dia teman sekelasku!" teriaknya lagi.

Pemuda berambut silver itu berhenti kemudian berbalik menatap Takeshi dengan tatapan tajam, auranya sungguh kelam sehingga insting bahaya Takeshi berbunyi. "Jangan macam-macam denganya atau kulaporkan kau ke polisi!" ujarnya tegas.

Takeshi bisa mendengar pemuda itu mendecih. Sebelum sempat membalas ucapannya, bunyi tembakan terdengar. Tong sampah yang berada di dekat mereka bertiga menjadi sasaran. "Cepat lari!" ujar orang itu. Lengannya mendekap erat tubuh Nakamura, memastikan bahwa orang yang ada di pelukannya tak menjadi sasaran peluru. Takeshi mengikutinya berlari mencari tempat yang lebih aman.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk bersembunyi di lobi basement sebuah apartemen mewah. Awalnya Takeshi ragu tuk mengikuti orang ini, namun entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa lawannya ini takkan menyakitinya. Pemuda silver menekan elevator naik, Takeshi langsung mengikutinya ketika ia masuk.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya orang itu sinis.

"Aku teman sekelasnya Nakamura. Tadi kulihat ia dibawa paksa oleh orang-orang mencurigakan, makanya aku mengikuti mereka." Jawab Takeshi jujur.

Sepasang manik kehijauan memandangnya dari atas ke bawah. "Dasar bocah naïf." Ujarnya.

Elevator berhenti di lantai ke tujuh. Keduanya langsung keluar, pemuda itu menuntun Takeshi ke depan pintu bertuliskan nomor 702. "Aku harus membuka pintu ini. Jaga dia sebentar." Ia menyerahkan tubuh Nakamura ke dalam dekapan Takeshi.

Setelah memasukan nomor pin, pintu itu terbuka. Tubuh Nakamura kembali dibopong oleh orang asing itu dan ditidurkan di atas sofa. "Jangan pura-pura tidur, Tsuna. Aku ingin tahu siapa orang ini," ia menunjuk ke arah Takeshi. "dan alasan keberadaannya di sini."

Nakamura Tsunayoshi menggeliat. Kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan iris hazel, ia lantas duduk dan memandang Takeshi. "Yamamoto Takeshi?" tanyanya.

"Yo, Nakamura." Tangan Takeshi mengusap leher bagian belakangnya, sang atlit baseball merasa canggung, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nakamura mengangguk lalu tersenyum "Terima kasih telah menelpon polisi. Berkatmu Hayato bisa menemukan celah."

Kening Takeshi mengerut, "Hayato?"

"Gokudera Hayato." Pemuda berambut silver itu memperkenalkan diri. "Cih, Tsuna, kau yakin dia bisa dipercaya?"

"Tentu saja Hayato, dia anak Tsuyoshi."

"Ba—bagaimana kau tahu nama ayahku, Nakamura?" Tanya Takeshi terkejut. Ia tak mengira bahwa anak baru di kelasnya ini bisa tahu nama ayahnya. Sekalipun restoran sushi Yamamoto terkenal, tapi tak banyak yang tahu nama ayahnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya memanggil pria paruh baya itu dengan marganya.

"Panggil aku Tsuna, Takeshi." Tsuna berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia meraih laptop di atas meja dan memasukannya ke tas ransel yang ada di sebelah meja. "Aku kenal ayahmu." Beberapa dokumen dari laci juga dimasukan. Tsuna membuka jendela belakang dan melemparkan tasnya.

"I—ini kan lantai tujuh. Kau tak takut laptopmu hancur?!"

Tsuna tersenyum. Ketika mendengar langkah kaki di depan pintu, senyuman itu sirna. "Ambil ini, Takeshi." Tsuna melemparkannya sebuah _bokken_. "Aku tahu kau bisa kendo. Hayato, kau buka jalan." Gokudera Hayato mengangguk.

Pintu didobrak, lima pria bersenjata api menerobos masuk. "Dimana barang yang Xanxus berikan? Cepat jawab bocah brengsek!" Tsuna membiarkan pria itu memukul wajahnya dekat senjata laras panjang yang dibawanya.

"Heh," Tsuna mengelap darah yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya. "Kau kepo sekali, paman." Dalam sekejap pria yang memukulnya tadi terkapar dengan hidung patah. "Ayo Hayato!"

Hayato mengeluarkan bom asapnya dan menerobos keluar sembari menarik lengan Takeshi. Di belakang Tsuna mengacungkan dua handgun pemberian sang paman dan menembaki musuh hingga mereka lumpuh dan tak mampu mengejarnya.

 **. . . . .**

"Ah, ketemu." Ujar Tsuna girang.

Takeshi bernapas lega saat mengetahui barang milik temannya tidak rusak sama sekali. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Tsuna tadi melemparkan ranselnya ke arah truk bak sampah yang sedang lewat. Hampir setengah jam ketiganya membongkar gunungan sampah di lahan pembuangan akhir.

"Emm, aku tidak tahu harus bicara darimana tapi yang pasti… apa kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Takeshi.

"Singkat cerita, mereka menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Hanya saja aku tak tahu apa yang mereka maksud dan aku juga tidak ingin memberikannya." Jawab Tsuna yang membuat Takeshi makin kebingungan.

"Kita harus lapor polisi, Tsuna."

"Bodoh, kita akan terjebak masalah yang lebih besar lagi kalau kau lapor polisi." Hayato menyalakan putung rokoknya. "Bocah naïf seperti dia harusnya kau tinggalkan saja, Tsuna."

"Jangan begitu, Hayato. Takeshi sudah menyelamatkan kita tadi." Tsuna bertemu tatap dengan Takeshi. "Omong-omong, aku suka sifatmu yang tenang di kala genting. Kau tidak bertindak gegabah dan memprioritaskan keselamatanmu juga." Ia melompat turun dan berjalan keluar dari tempat pembuangan sampah, Hayato dan Takeshi menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita? Aku tak yakin kau ingin bertemu dengan Tsuyoshi setelah kau mengikutsertakan anaknya dalam masalah ini." Bisik Hayato.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Tsuyoshi nanti." Tsuna merogoh ponselnya dalam saku dan menyalakan GPS.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau aku bisa kendo?" Tanya Takeshi tiba-tiba. "Apa dulu kita pernah bertemu?" Takeshi ingin tahu kenapa murid pindahan ini bisa serba tahu tentang kehidupannya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membicarakan tentang kendo ke teman-temannya. Yang mereka tahu memang ada dojo di rumahnya, tapi tidak pernah ia gunakan. Tatapan sepasang iris sewarna karamel itu mendadak dingin .

Tsuna mengambil napas panjang kemudian menghelanya. "Aku kenal baik siapa Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Aku janji akan menceritakan semunya padamu, tapi nanti, setelah kita berhasil kabur dari kejaran orang-orang tadi." Ia mulai berlari, melewati gang-gang kecil karena waspada cctv di tepi jalan bisa saja diretas oleh pihak musuh. Namimori bukanlah kota sepadat Tokyo, mereka tak bisa berbaur begitu saja dengan kerumunan tanpa diketahui.

Satu hal yang Tsuna tahu, kota ini memiliki penjaga. Penjaga yang sangat kuat sampai-sampai tangan mafia maupun yakuza tak bisa masuk ke dalam sini.

Klan Hibari.

Mendengarnya saja sudah dapat membuat keringat dinginnya mengucur. Tidak, ia bukannya takut dengan klan itu hanya saja… mereka terlalu agresif menurutnya. Lagipula salah satu kenalannya merupakan kandidat _Oyabun_ klan itu.

"Apa kita menuju rumah Hibari-senpai?" Takeshi menyahut dari belakang. Tsuna menghentikan langkahnya lalu memasang tampang bingung. _Hibari-senpai? Apa ia kenal dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Hibari?_

"Kau kenal Hiba—" belum sempat Tsuna menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seseorang loncat dari atap sebuah bangunan dan mengarahkan senjata kepadanya. Secepat kilat Tsuna memblok serangan sang lawan dan memojokannya. Di belakang, Hayato sudah bersiap dengan bom asap andalannya, menunggu celah untuk menyerang. "Kau…" sepasang hazel Tsuna melebar mengenali sosok itu. "Kyoya?"

Tsuna mengeluarkan kedua hand gun yang ia sembunyikan di pinggangnya dan mulai menembaki dua sosok asing di belakang Hibari Kyoya. "Sialan, kita sudah dikepung." Desisnya.

Kyoya menyeringai, dalam hati ia merasa beruntung bertemu dengan Tsunayoshi. Karena baginya Tsunayoshi adalah medan pembawa masalah, kemana pun Tsunayoshi pergi ada banyak bahaya yang menantinya, dan Kyoya tentu sangat menyukai bahaya itu sendiri. Ia bisa mengasah kemampuannya pada musuh-musuh Tsuna.

Yamamoto Takeshi mulai mengayunkan _bokken_ -nya ke arah lawan. Pukulan telak di kepala, membuat pria itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Lawan lainnya yang mengacungkan pistol langsung ia babat habis dengan mematahkan lengannya. Takeshi tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan ini, tapi yang pasti hal ini membuat kekosongan di hatinya terisi. Meski berkali-kali ia pungkiri, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia tidak membenci kekerasan. _Ia menyukainya._

Di sisi lain Gokudera Hayato menggunakan dinamitnya untuk melumpuhkan lawan. Ledakan-ledakan kecil mampu membuat pria-pria bertubuh kekar itu mengalami luka yang cukup membuat mereka tak berkutik. Sebagai strategis dalam kelompok, Hayato bertugas mencari celah agar dirinya dan yang lain bisa kabur. Bertarung tanpa henti tentu membahayakan sangat membahayakan diri, dan Tsuna sangat membenci sesuatu yang dapat menyakitinya maupun orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Lewat sini, Tsuna!" Hayato menuntun jalan, disusul oleh Takeshi, Tsuna, kemudian Hibari. Keempatnya memacu langkah di bawah sinar purnama.

Pemilik surai coklat keherenanan dikala insting bahayanya malah berbunyi nyaring. Ia tidak tahu dimana sesuatu yang salah, semuanya terasa normal—hanya saja aneh. Tsuna merasa aura malam ini sungguh aneh. Seperti gongongan anjing di gang sebelah yang nampak normal tapi janggal. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu apa itu yang pasti ia tidak bisa merasa aman begitu saja. Orang-orang tadi masih mengejar mereka.

Tsuna merutuki kelakuan pamannya itu. Pria brengsek yang membuatnya terjerumus dalam masalah mafia lagi. Ia tidak tahu barang apa yang mereka incar, sungguh. Xanxus sering mengirimkannya hadiah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sudah tidak lagi. Membalas e-mailnya saja pun tidak. Sepertinya situasi dalam kelompoknya sedang memanas dan Tsuna tidak bisa ikut campur begitu saja.

 _Cih, terakhir kali yang dikirim olehnya hanya sebuah kartu pos._ Gerutunya dalam batin. _Tunggu, Kartu pos?_ langkah kakinya terhenti. Tsuna mengingat-ingat apa tulisan dari kartu pos yang dikirimkan tepat pada saat hari ulang tahunnya setahun yang lalu. Tak ada yang aneh, hanya ucapan biasa dan foto pemandangan malam hari yang diambil dari menara Tokyo. _Mungkin kah?_

"Aku tahu apa yang mereka incar, Hayato!" seru Tsuna membuat ketiga lainnya ikut berhenti. "Mereka ingin—" _DOR!_ Tsuna mendorong tubuh Takeshi dan membiarkan dirinya tertembak. Kyoya dan Hayato langsung bertindak cepat menghabisi musuh-musuh yang tega melukai temannya.

"Tsuna, bertahanlah!" ucap Takeshi panik saat melihat darah merembes keluar dari pinggang. Pelurunya memang tidak mengenai organ vital, tapi mampu merobek pembuluh darah yang menyebabkan pendarahan parah. "Hey! Tsuna!" pandangannya mengabur kemudian gelap. Tsuna pingsan karena kekurangan darah. Apabila tidak cepat-cepat diobati, pemuda malang ini bisa merenggang nyawa.

Hayato membuka jalan, Takeshi berlari menggendong tubuh Tsuna. Hibari dibelakang berjaga-jaga. Tak memiliki tujuan yang aman, Hayato membiarkan Takeshi membawa mereka ke rumahnya.

 **. . . . .**

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi dibuat terkejut ketika melihat anak sematawayangnya menerobos ke dalam rumah dengan pakaian yang bersimbah darah. Ada rasa beruntung saat mengetahui bahwa bukan Takeshi-nya yang terluka, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa mengabaikan keadaan Tsuna. Tsuyoshi langsung menghubungi dokter bawah tanah kepercayaannya, Sasagawa Kintarou.

"Tsuyoshi-san," panggil Hayato lemah.

Tsuyoshi memutar tubuhnya kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Akan kubuatkan kalian teh." Ia meninggalkan Hayato, Kyoya, dan Takeshi di ruang tamu. Sementara Tsuna masih diperiksa oleh dokter Kintarou di kamar tamu.

Keheningan mengisi ruangan itu. Tak ada yang berani buka mulut. Masing-masing larut dalam penyesalannya.

Saat Tsuyoshi kembali, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaannya, ia melirik putranya yang sedang memandang hampa langit-langit rumah. Ada sepercik rasa kecewa yang bergejolak di dalamnya, ia kecewa karena membiarkan Takeshi kesayangannya masuk ke dalam ranah mafia begitu saja. Namun ada sebuah kebanggaan juga—karena Takeshi-nya sudah lama tidak seekspresif ini. "Jadi," ia membuka suara tuk memecah keheningan. "Apa yang terjadi, Hayato?" Tanya langsung.

Hayato merunduk, "Mereka mengincar sesuatu yang Xanxus berikan kepada Tsuna. Kami kira mereka sudah kehilangan jejak kami, karena aku dan Tsuna sudah memalsukan kematian kami berdua di Beijing beberapa waktu lalu." Sepasang iris Takeshi melebar, tak menyangka teman sekelasnya dapat berbuat sejauh itu. "Karena bantuan seseorang, dua minggu lalu kami pindah ke Namimori, ia bilang untuk mencarimu dan _Lady_ Tzu Yu."

"Kalian mencari ibuku?" mata Kyoya memincing tak suka ketika nama orang tuanya disebut.

Hayato mengangguk. "Tsuna bilang, Namimori adalah wilayah netral yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh tangan mafia maupun yakuza karena klan Hibari memakai kekuatannya untuk memonopoli serta menjaga wilayah ini. Ia juga bilang ingin bertemu dengan penerus Shigure Soen Ryu…" nada yang Hayato sedikit menggantung karena melihat raut wajah Tsuyoshi yang mengeras.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada bocah itu kalau aku tidak mau kemba—" perkataannya terpotong mendengar pintu kamar dibuka.

Di bibir pintu Tsuna bertahan tuk berdiri. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya, di pinggangnya terdapat lilitan perban putih yang mulai dinodai warna merah darah. "Tsuyoshi-san, aku…"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Tsunayoshi!"

Dokter Kintarou membopong tubuh Tsuna tuk duduk di sisi kosong sebelah Hayato. "Kau jangan banyak bergerak! Jahitanmu bisa robek lagi!" omelnya kesal pada pasien bebal yang ditanganinya.

Tsuna mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Tekadnya sudah kuat dan tak ada jalan untuk mundur. Ia menatap Tsuyoshi dengan iris coklat ke-oreanyean, tatapan tajam yang mampu membuat lawannya meneguk saliva. Di sisi lain Takeshi takjub dengan perubahan sikap Tsuna. Teman barunya ini selalu memiliki kejutan yang tak terduga.

"Fraksi Varia memberikan suaranya padaku." Pandangan Tsuna mulai mengabur karena air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Jika Iemitsu tidak menghendaki aku tuk menduduki posisi kepala kesepuluh, itu tidak masalah karena ada penerus yang lebih berhak sebelum aku. Tapi Iemitsu memilih kandidat lain—diluar dari keluarga untuk menduduki posisi kepala CEDEF. Lebih dari itu, ia ingin menyingkirkan aku begitu saja! Aku tidak meminta untuk menjadi penguasa, Tsuyoshi! Aku hanya mencoba untuk bertahan hidup di sini! Aku dan Hayato, selama tiga tahun lebih kami terus berlari ke berbagai negara, meminta perlindungan. Tapi hasilnya semua nihil. Dan dalam beberapa bulan, aku akan menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun. Umur dimana posisi CEDEF legal untuk diserahkan padaku."

— _Hidupnya berpacu dengan waktu._

Hayato mendekap tubuh sahabatnya, berharap hatinya bisa lebih tenang. "Kami bukan butuh tempat untuk berlindung, Tsuyoshi-san. Kami harus melawan. Dan Xanxus memberikan sesuatu yang dapat kami jadikan sebagai kartu As." Ujar Hayato.

Di ujung ruangan, Hibari Kyoya mengeratkan pegangannya pada tonfa. Wajahnya ia buang ke arah lain, tak mau melihat lawan yang ia akui sebanding dengannya dalam keadaan yang semenyedihkan ini. Hatinya bergejolak, bersumpah atas nama hidupnya tuk ikut berperang melawan ketidakadilan yang melanda temannya.

Sementara, Tsuyoshi ragu. Jika ia kembali, sama saja dengan mati. Tapi jika menolak, maka sisi kemanusiaannya lah yang mati.

Terakhir kali ia berurusan dengan mafia, istrinya lah yang menjadi korban. Mantan dokter bawah tanah itu rela mengumpan diri demi menyembunyikan keberadaan anak mereka berdua. Sejak Shizuka mengandung Takeshi, Tsuyoshi selalu berdoa agar kelak Takeshi bisa bebas dari lingkaran setan ini. Namun naas takdir berkata lain. Sang anak mewarisi rasa haus darahnya. Diluar, Takeshi memang seperti remaja pada umumnya. Namun di dalam, anaknya seperti mencari-cari pertarungan, memuaskan rasa penasaran serta insting binatang liar yang bersemayan di dalamnya.

"Aku akan ikut Tsuna, Tou-san." Ucap Takeshi mantap. Matanya membara, menggambarkan keyakinan yang ia pegang teguh. Lagipula ia tak bisa membiarkan begitu saja saat tahu kalau temannya sedang dalam kesusahan. Meski ia baru kenal Tsuna beberapa waktu lalu, tapi Takeshi yakin kalau Tsuna tidak mengada-ngada cerita.

— _Sekalipun ia masih awam dengan dunia yang dihuni oleh teman serta ayahnya ini._

Tsuyoshi membuang wajah. Tak sanggup melihat anaknya perlahan masuk ke jurang yang sama dengannya. Tekad Takeshi yang bulat sama naifnya dengan diri Tsuyoshi yang dulu.

Sungguh pasangan ayah dan anak yang sangat kompak.

 **. . . . .**

Dokter Kintarou memarahinya habis-habisan tadi. Pria paruh baya itu harus mengganti kain perbannya yang sudah kotor. Kini ia terpaksa menjadi tahanan di tempat tidur selama dua hari ke depan.

"Kau terlihat lemah, _omnivore_." Ujar Kyoya yang mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih bisa melihatku berjalan dengan dua kaki, _bocchan._ " Ledek Tsuna kesal.

Bukannya marah, Kyoya malah tersenyum. Ah, jika masih bisa meledek seperti ini, keadaan Tsuna pasti jauh lebih baik dari pada apa yang ia bayangkan. "Kau bertemu dengan _nya_?"

Awalnya Tsuna menerka siapa yang Kyoya maksud. "Fon-san?" ia kemudian tersenyum dan memandang arah lain. Sungguh, Kyoya membenci senyuman itu. "Tiga bulan lalu aku dan Hayato ke Beijing untuk meminta bantuan padanya. Hanya saja…, ia berada di posisi yang sulit untuk menolong kami."

Sepasang hazel memandang purnama dari jendela. "Arcobaleno ada di pihak Vongola… Selalu…" desisnya pelan.

Kyoya tahu pesan tersirat yang ingin Tsuna sampaikan. Ia mengutuk takdir yang membelenggu seorang Tsunayoshi.

 **. . . . .**

Tsuyoshi menuangkan sake ke cangkir dokter Kintarou. "Bagaimana keadaan putra sulungmu? Kudengar ia kuliah kedokteran di universitas Tokyo."

Kintarou meneguk sakenya. "Ya, aku juga kaget saat tahu ia ingin masuk ke jurusan kedokteran juga. Kukira Ryouhei ingin menghabiskan masa mudanya untuk mencari lawan yang tangguh. Mungkin seperti mengikuti kejuaraan tinju internasional? Hah, hidup ini penuh kejutan memang."

Tsuyoshi menyetujui pendapat Kintarou. Siapa kira kalau Takeshi bersedia masuk ke dunia mafia?

"Bocah tadi," alis Tsuyoshi menukik mendengar lawan bicaranya menggunakan nada yang sendu. "putra dari Nana bukan?"

Sang koki sushi mengangguk. "Wanita itu terlalu baik jika disandingkan dengan si keparat Iemitsu. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa ia tega menyiksa anak kandungnya hanya demi kekuasaan. Tsuna tidak seharusnya menderita seperti ini. Ia memiliki hak untuk hidup bebas, sama seperti Takeshi dan Ryouhei."

Kintarou menyentuh pundak Tsuyoshi untuk menyemangatinya. "Ia dan si _Hurricane Bomb Hayato._ Bocah malang yang harus hidup bermain kucing-kucingan dengan mafia." Kintarou menghabiskan sisa sake di gelasnya.

Di balik pintu, Takeshi mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Nakamura Tsunayoshi, dan Tsuna. Satu orang dengan dua nama dan dua kepribadian. Nakamura Tsunayoshi yang ia kenal mungkin wujud dari sisi lemah seorang Tsuna. Orang yang membiarkan dirinya dipukul tanpa balas dengan. Orang yang membiarkan bekal makan siang serta uang sakunya direbut paksa.

— _Serta orang yang kebebasan hidupnya sedang dipertaruhkan._

Tidak, Tsuna yang ini melakukan perlawanan. Tsuna yang terluka saat ini tidak sama dengan Nakamura Tsunayoshi—siswa yang selalu duduk bertopang dagu di barisan belakang kelasnya. Tsuna rela mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan dirinya tadi.

Takeshi langsung menerobos masuk, memotong pembicaraan Tsuyoshi dan Kintarou. "Aku ingin belajar pedang, Tou-san. Aku ingin melindungi Tsuna dan membantunya mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya."

 **. . . . .**

Gokudera Hayato mengisap rokoknya kemudian menghembuskan asap putih lewat mulutnya. Sepasang manik bak zamrud itu memandang langit dari atap rumah.

Lagi, ia membiarkan Tsuna terluka lagi.

Tsuna selalu mengutamakan keselamatannya. Tsuna selalu memarahinya jika ia bertempur melewati batas. Tsuna juga yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk istirahat, makan, minum, dan segala macamnya. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia tak bisa melakukan hal yang Tsuna lakukan padanya.

Awal mereka bertemu, Hayato sangat membenci pemuda brunet tersebut. Ia benci karena keluarganya harus dihancurkan oleh _mereka_. Ia benci dengan mata Tsuna yang seolah terlihat polos, tak tahu kejamnya dunia mereka seperti apa.

Semua itu hanya kamuflase. Kamuflase bodoh yang dipakai Tsunayoshi untuk menutupi penderitaannya. Tsuna pernah bilang pada Hayato, kalau ia tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan. Bayi tak bisa memilih siapa orang jika bisa, Tsuna lebih berharap untuk dilahirkan sebagai seekor semut, atau serangga lainnya yang bisa bebas melakukan apa yang mereka ingin lakukan.

 _Hah, persetan Vongola. Persetan Iemitsu. Persetan…sekutu mereka._

Hayato menggengam putung rokoknya. Ia membiarkan telapak tangannya terbakar oleh bara api rokoknya yang masih menyala. Sakit di tangannya tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan sakit di hatinya.

Ia ingin menyerah. Sangat ingin.

Tapi melihat perjuangan Tsuna… apalah artinya menyerah, jika orang yang menyelamatkanmu masih bertempur di medan perang, sendirian.

 **. . . . .**

Dua hari kemudian, Tsuna diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari kamar. Ia da Hayato langsung menuju ke rumah keluarga Hibari, menemui _Lady_ Tzu Yu, ibunda Kyoya sekaligus kepala klan Hibari yang masih menjabat.

"Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, Tsunayoshi." Puji Tzu Yu. Wanita itu masih terlihat muda di umurnya yang sudah kepalan empat. Aura yang dipancarkan sangat bersahabat, layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang menyambut anaknya pulang.

Tsuna tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Tsu Yu-sama." Balasnya sopan.

"Sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku _mu qin,_ Tsunayoshi." Tzu Yu mempersilahkan Tsuna dan Hayato untuk duduk. "Jadi, apa kakakku yang mengirim kalian ke sini?"

Hening, Tsuna lantas menggeleng. "Kami sudah lama putus kontak. Sudah tiga tahun mungkin. Vongola tak akan membiarkan kami terlalu dekat dengan Arcobaleno."

Tzu Yu tahu itu. Vongola pasti memblok seluruh bantuan yang datang atau mungkin akan datang untuk menolong bocah malang ini. "Varia sudah melakukan kudeta, bukan begitu Tsunayoshi?"

"Ya, Xanxus cukup membantu kami. Waktu itu mereka menerobos masuk ke markas dan membuat kekacauan yang hebat." Tsuna jadi bernostalgia mengingat kenangan itu. Meski bersifat kasar dan brutal, tapi Xanxus selalu ada di pihaknya. Mungkin karena mereka senasib?

"Tapi keberadaan Vongola Nono masih menjadi misteri sampai sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Wanita itu menegakkan posisi duduknya. Bulu kuduknya meremang, mendengar berita mengejutkan seperti itu. Siapa sangka bos sebelumnya benar-benar menghilang? Berita serta desas-desus yang beredar kebanyakan mengatakan kalau Vongola Nono sedang berlibur menikmati masa tua di pulau yang tak bisa disebutkan namanya.

"Kyoya mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Tzu Yu tuk mengubah topik pembicaraan. Wajah Tsuna terangkat, menatap kepala klan Hibari. "Ia sudah mengamati kalian sejak kalian sampai. Kyoya juga yang menghubungiku untuk menghabisi orang-orang yang sudah mengejar kalian. Kota ini aman sekarang, Tsunayoshi. Kau dan Hayato bisa berlindung di sini sekarang."

"Tapi kami sudah muak untuk bersembunyi, Tzu Yu-sama!" ujar Tsuna lantang. Dalam sesaat ia menyadari ketidaksopanannya, dan langsung merunduk merasa bersalah. "Maaf Tzu Yu-sa—"

" _Mu qin_." Koreksi Tzu Yu dengan nada absolut.

" _Mu qin_ —sama…" gumam Tsuna pelan namun masih dapat Tzu Yu dengar. "Aku sudah mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk dari Xanxus. Kami harus ke Tokyo untuk mengetahui apa yang Xanxus berikan."

"Tapi kalian akan dalam bahaya jika keluar dari kota ini."

Namimori adalah tempat yang dulu selalu mereka cari-cari. Sebuah tempat untuk berlindung. Sekarang keadaannya sudah berubah. Mereka tak lagi membutuhkan tempat untuk berlindung. Yang dibutuhkan sekarang adalah sejata dan pasukan untuk melawan. Mereka harus berperang, melawan dan menang. Bukan bersembunyi, memohon pertolongan pada orang lain. _Tidak, masa itu sudah habis._

Tzu Yu menghembuskan napas kemudian berdiri, memandang ke arah jendela. "Aku tak bisa memberimu banyak, Tsunayoshi."

Hati Tsuna terasa remuk mendengarnya. _Tentu saja. Untuk apa berharap ada kelompok yang mau melawan Vongola—kelompok mafia paling ditakuti di dunia._ Batinnya.

"Tapi jangan bersedih hati," wanita itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan memberikanmu Kyoya. Bukankah kau butuh senjata dan juga pasukan, Tsunayoshi?"

Senyum Tsuna merekah lebar. Sungguh, ia lupa rasanya bahagia itu seperti apa.

 **. . . . .**

Takeshi mengelap peluh. Napasnya tak beraturan. Tubuhnya sudah sangat letih, minta untuk diistirahatkan. Tapi pandangannya masih membara, melihat lawan di hadapannya berdiri tangguh, tidak kelelahan sama sekali.

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan melindungi bahumu, Takeshi. Seorang samurai harus mau terluka demi melindungi sumpahnya." Ucap Tsuyoshi tegas.

Takeshi tersenyum.

Tentu saja, ia harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan hal yang lebih besar lagi. Maka dari itu, Takeshi memutuskan untuk melepaskan baseball dari hidupnya, dan berperang melawan kerajaan mafia nomor satu di dunia. **[]**

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 _mu qin_ : ibu (dalam bahasa mandirin (dikutip dari google))

* * *

 **Hulaaa. sudah lama sebenernya saya ga nulis jadinya hasilnya acak kadul seperti ini :(**

 **sebenarnya ff ini terinspirasi dari anime banana fish, akan tetapi saya tidak mengikuti plot anime tersebut dan membuatnya lebih orisinil sehingga bisa masuk ke dalam _canon_ -nya dunia KHR. saya juga terinspirasi dari fanfiksi little miss bunny untuk menambahkan beberapa original character agar mampu mengisi kekosongan plot dan juga membuat karakter Tsuna sedikit OOC dari canon.**

 **untuk plot ini sendiri, awalnya saya ingin menjabarkan konfliknya secara frontal. tapi karena beberapa pertimbangan, ada beberapa hint-hint yang mungkin akan dijawab di chapter selanjutnya (doakan saja ini bisa tamat hehehe)**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca.**

 **salam hangat,**

 **Hanyo4.**


End file.
